Goddess of the Void
by Mew Siul
Summary: An idea I had after reading another crossover (Herald of the Void). Louise summons a son of Apep, who thinks that Louise is some kind of infant Goddess of Chaos, because remember, the only thing that can command a chaos god is another God. Misunderstanding will ensue. humor! but it will also have serious and dramatic moments. SI!LouisexOC Familiar.
1. Summoning servant

"Who's there?" Normal speech.

"**Oh, my familiar, who exist in this universe or beyond**." Spell or supernatural voice.

'_Who cares?_' Thoughts

This fic was heavily inspired by "Prophet of the Void" and "Herald of the Void" which I quite enjoyed, go check them up because their good, but I felt we had already used all the Warhammer possibilities, so I've decided to try something with a real life mythology, it might end up even better, after thinking what religion I would use, I declined for the Egyptian, but I may make a Norse version of this story or maybe even an Abrahamic one later.

In a distant dimension, gods were fighting.

They were the members of the Egyptian pantheon and the fight was one between Ra's gods and Apep and his demons.

One of them, Lerothopet, was one of Apep's children, one of his stronger sons, but still inferior to his evil father, who served under him as a lesser god of darkness and chaos.

He had received a fatal injury courtesy of his own mother, Bast who conceived him under rape like his siblings, for only the wicked or the mad would willingly mate with the Lord of Chaos.

The Chaos God curled its serpentine body in pain, feeling bitterness welling up inside him.

'_Who cares if I'm going to die? No one has ever cared about me in my entire life. My own mother hates me for having been conceived in a rape and for being the son of the Lord of Chaos. I would be foolish in the extreme to think Father cares for me beyond just being his pawn and loyal warrior, our army only sees me as their general and my enemies are well… enemies._' He thought.

"**Oh, my familiar, who exist in this universe or beyond**." A young voice said

"Who's there?" The serpent said, coughing up a bit of blood.

"**My Sacred, Divine, Powerful familiar, I call upon you upon time, space and worlds**." The voice continued.

'A familiar summoning?' He thought, from what he could gather…

"**Oh, familiar don't hurt me. Come here to love and be loved by me**."

"…" He had no response, he was losing consciousness, his life ebbing away.

"**Oh, forces of Chaos and Void bring my familiar to me**." The voice finished and the last thing he felt before falling into the dark was the alien magic swallowing him whole.

An explosion had once again happened by Louise the Zero. The pain and humiliation left her disheartened, but as the smoke cleared she saw that she had, in fact, managed to summon something.

It was a Gigantic snake, seriously the thing was around the size of a gigant basilisk.

It also looked dead, giant gashes filling its body and dropping gallons of blood into the grass.

"This thing is my familiar…" Louise said.

"She summoned a dead snake, that's Louise the Zero for you."

"You think maybe she killed her own familiar with that explosion?"

"Enough, please Miss Louise, complete the contract now." The teacher interrupted.

"But professor Colbert, The snake arrived dead and besides…"

"Besides nothing Miss Valliere, the ritual is sacred and can only be done once, just try making the contract please, it might heal it."

"Okay…" Louise said, and walking over the blood she went up to the beast's snout.

"**Pentagram of the five elements, bless this being and make it my familiar.**" And she kissed it in the snout's mouth.

Power surged through the body. Magical power. It jerked the body up, awakening dormant, damaged systems, flowing through the divine serpent's body, into the mind, as it sought to bind the Chaos Lord to the caster.

Ancient fail-safes and divine pride as a Chaos god were detected, and the magic installed an explanation that would ensure the obedience of the familiar to the new master.

Only one race could command the loyalty and unfailing obedience of the Lords of Chaos.

Another God. A deity of Chaos even greater than the one being bound.

A great surge of power flowed through the warrior, awakening his mind from unconsciousness and thus reviving his sense albeit at a slow pace. The strange power managed to make him recover from some of the damage that he sustained from his earlier battle but only some of it.

Instead of power (or perhaps, besides power) he was given life that he can start anew but he knew very well that this would also cost him undying allegiance and loyalty. A new patron god had given him the gift of life but who would give him such a gift despite his earlier failures?

Regardless of who the god was that revived him, only a god of chaos could ever give him the gift of life from his death.

The eyes of the familiar glowed brightly in a dark purple like a flame in the dark, many of his injuries healed. It immediately began to try standing and Louise fell back when it began to do so.

Louise finally stood up and dusted off the dust and dirt away from her school uniform and began looking at the familiar as it examined its surroundings and then looked down at her.

"**What…are my tasks, my master**?"

Louise only stood in shock at the sheer amount of evil and power that came from the voice. She stood in fear and awe as the large snake looked down at her, piercing through her soul with its fiery gaze. She couldn't help but feel amazed and shocked in her surprise that her own familiar spoke to her.

"W-W-What in Founder's name are you…?"

The chaos serpent was confused as to see his own newly made patron god a human or in human form while also fearing him as if he was death incarnate. Seeing as she was most likely going to be confused on his chaos name, he would have to use his name in the normal way.

Gazing at the young god(dess?) before him, he was silent a little while before answering, needing to know the best way to answer. The goddess was obviously in human form, surrounded by humans, so perhaps using the human designation of him was appropriate.

"Lerothopet, The Chaos Storm"


	2. Louise summons

My POV

I am floating around in a limbo.

I remember dying, I had gotten sick and it got too serious, none of us could do anything.

I think it was that damn Covid-19

I am floating, an empty void, why did this happen?

"I wish there was more to my situation than this." I had said into the empty, meaningless void.

Suddenly a place begins to draw itself around me.

"Is this my home's entrance?"

I then noticed I was naked and suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment.

Just as I thought that, a set of clothes appeared, I was surprised, but put them on.

Where was I? This place resembles Harry Potter's Limbo.

"Well, hello there, nice to see you again." A very familiar voice said

"Auntie?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, it's me." She said

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I came to collect you. You have died."

"I have died." I repeated. I had trouble believing it, but then again, I did remember fading to black quite clearly.

"Say, if this is Limbo, then can I?" I said, before extending my hand, a screen appearing before me.

I focused the TV on where I wanted to go.

"What are you doing, (censored due to being my real life name)?"

"I just want my death to be the next great adventure" I said, remembering Dumbledore's words in Harry Potter, in the screen there was a "fictional world".

"Ahh, Familiar of Zero, just the body I want."

On the image was Louise's mother, and I wanted said daughter's body for myself.

Along with that wonderful Void magic.

Concentrating I willed a door to Louise body to open and made it so I would come back to Limbo upon dying again.

I stopped, Louise had it pretty though, was I really willing to slip into her shoes?

I guess so.

"I'll see you eventually, auntie Fina"

I then walked through the door.

…

It had been 17 years since then and it had been damn tiring.

I was eagerly waiting the Spring Time Familiar Ritual.

I was an absolute failure at magic. At least, this world's system, over time, trough adamant study and practice, I eventually learned the Harry Potter method but for obvious reasons, I couldn't use it in public.

So I've always been Louise the Zero.

Now, I've never given two shits about this world or (most of) the people in it, but after a while it got _very_ old. And I spent _years_ of this shit.

I spent a lot of time in my Room of Requirements, it had taken me many years, but I finally pulled it off.

After completing it the first thing I did was try to get into contact with Harry Potter.

A ridiculous idea, I know, but I did it while he was with the Dursley, and desperately needed affection.

He even asked me to become his sister, imagine that.

I said yes, of course. I was frankly intrigued and the boy was quite clearly starved for affection.

As for the subject of the familiar summoning.

I wasn't going to use the same summoning charm canon Louise used to summon Saito because I don't know if this is the canon universe. The Summon Servant spell is many things, and safe is not one of them.

Never raise that which you cannot put down and all that.

I'll probably get Saito anyway, but since in each fanfic she gets a different familiar, I don't know what I'll summon, I have to take some precautions.

I already have one.

########33333

I'm staring at the humongous black serpent demon I had managed to summon, that I still don't know what it, err… he is.

"So tell me, Lerothopet, can you shapeshift, or at least size-shift, because unfortunately, your size is an issue."

"**Yes, I can, master.**" At which point Lerothopet started shifting until he resembled a blue eyed, handsome human teenager. He was dressed like an ancient pharaoh.

"He looks a lot like how a realistic Saito would." I muttered, then I turned to professor Colbert.

"Professor, can you please heal my familiar from the injuries he still has."

"Yes, of course, miss Valliere. Please come here my young man." I was pretty pleased with the fact that he referred to Lerothopet (that name sounded Egyptian, actually) like a person, rather than a monster.

My familiar went up to him and he said a spell. The rest of his injuries began to heal.

"Thank you." Said Lerothopet.

Very polite, I like it. Nonetheless I have questions. Very urgent questions,

I went over and grabbed Lerothopet's arm before bowing my head to Colbert.

"Thank-you-Professor-I-need-to-talk-with-my-familiar, Ciao" Then I dragged him by the arm away from the crowd of people.

Once we were far enough I said to him.

"You got a lot of explaining to do to me."

"Of course master, but we shouldn't do it under Ra's watchful glare."

"Ra?" I whispered, confused. Did he mean the Sun God?

Lerothopet's POV

"Who 's Ra?" Master whispered I could smell she was confused, just like how I could tell she was terrified earlier.

Sensing emotions was a trait many gods of chaos have, but how could she not know the enemy of all demons?

Demons like the two of us.

This couldn't be allowed, she was putting the both of us in great danger, more than she seemed to understand.

"Master, we got to discuss this indoors." I whispered conspiratorially. "Away from the sunlight, _HE_ already has seen too much."

Master looked at me, then nodded tiredly, I took that as a good sing.

As we walked into the palace I began to wonder why Master didn't seem to know anything about the pantheon.

How? Why?

He thought a lot about it and of several theories he came with one that made the most sense to him.

She was a newborn God, who most likely knew nothing about her true self or the status quo of the world or the conflicts between Isfet and Ma'at.

This… couldn't be allowed, again, she was in so much danger it wasn't even funny.

I rubbed my hands against each other in nervous worry.

Looks like I'll have to give her a crash course about her _true_ life, the universe, and everything.

But first I need to map out the castle.

_-…..

**I'll end the chapter here. Now I want to make a few clarifications…**

**First of all, Lerothopet isn't real Egyptian but I'm taking some artistic liberties.**

**Imagine it means something similar to "He who left for peace" representing how he will somewhat find inner peace by being summoned and becoming Louise's familiar.**

**Next, I'm sure you've noticed I added Harry Potter to the cross over.**

**This is actually a cross over with the Mr Black verse. I chose to do it because the big fun of this story is watching the misunderstandings pile up, with everyone coming up with zany theories to explain the heroes. And what story displays this better than the Mr Black verse?**

**Also one last thing, last chapter, when I said Lerothopet stood up I meant that he lifted his head a few meters from his coiled body like snakes are famous for. That Apep was sometimes depicted with legs doesn't mean he or his descendants will have them here.**


End file.
